nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Werewolf
The legend of werewolves is one of the most ancient and wide spread. Stories of werewolves can be found as far back as history has been written. These shape-shifter myths can be found all over the word from China to Iceland and Brazil to Haiti. The word werewolf is most likely to derive from two old-Saxon words; wer (meaning man) and wolf. Frequently used Greek terms Lycanthropy refers to the transformation process while Lycanthrope, which is in fact synonymous to werewolf, is the afflicted person. Lycanthropy comes from the Greek lykoi (meaning wolf) and anthropos (meaning man). The popular definition of werewolf or lycanthrope is a man who transforms himself or being transformed into a wolf under the influence of full moon. History The belief in werewolf creatures is as old as man. When there were only cavemen in Europe, the bear and the wolf were the most formidable opponents. Little wonder then that stories of humans morphing into these beasts or acquiring their qualities abound. Some of the earliest accounts of werewolves come from Romania and Greek sources. Ovid, in the Metamorphoses, told of King Lycaeon, who was visited by passing gods. Not believing them to be true gods he decided to test them by serving human flesh in one of the many dishes served at a banquet in their honor. Cannibalism being very frowned upon in that part of the world was a major slight indeed. Upon discovering the tainted dish, the gods changed King Lycaeon into a werewolf – since he obviously liked human flesh, the wolf form would be a more acceptable form to take part in such a vile activity. The Incas Berserker The berserker of the Vikings and the ancient Germans was a man who believed that he could transform himself into a bear or a wolf when the need arose. They dressed in bear or wolf skins, and sometimes wore bear claws. Berserkers would attain a mental-shamanistic balance of beast and with a mind sigil of Odin and Wotan ascend to the battle like enraged beasts and fight until death. They threw down their swords and bit their enemies with their teeth. They were insensible to pain and knew no fear. Apparently the berserker rage was under control, most of the time, but ordinary people lived in terror of such savage warriors since they never knew what small incident might trigger the fury. The rage of the berserker was passed down in a hereditary line from father to son – it does not appear to have afflicted women. Werewolves of this culture had titles as Sinfjotle (he with yellow paws), Hjarulv (sword wolf) and Kveldulf (evening wolf). It may have been a genetic disorder, but more likely it was a manifestation of shamanism, the knowledge of which was also passed down within families – the berserker was very likely a form of shapeshifter. The Middle Ages During the Middle Ages, especially from 15th to 17th century, Europe was under the dark shadow of ignorance and superstitions. Towns were underdeveloped and people lived near woods. The fear of wolves was like a nightmare. Their attacks were so frequent and atrocious in nature that people even feared to travel from one place to another. Every morning, countryside people would find half-eaten human limbs scattered on their fields. Later in the 15th and 16th centuries werewolves, like witches, were thought to be servants of the Devil. They made pacts with the Devil and sold their souls to him for his help. Outlaws and bandits played on these superstitions by sometimes wearing wolfskins over their armor; suspected lycanthropists were burned alive if convicted. France in particular seems to have been infested with werewolves during the 16th century and even enacted edicts which banned the practice of lycanthropy. Many cases that were brought to the courts involved murder and cannibalism. Many were convicted of killing children and eating parts of their bodies. One man took some of the flesh of a little girl home to his wife. Some werewolf lore is based on documented events. The Beast of Gevaudan was a creature that reportedly terrorized the general area of the former province of Gevaudan, in today’s Lozere department, in the Margeride Mountains in south-central France, in the general timeframe of 1764 to 1767. It was often described as a giant wolf and was said to attack livestock and humans indiscriminately. Nazi Werewolves There are no special Nazi werewolves except in the scenario of some exploitation or B movies. There were werewolves fighting for the Nazis during the WWII, as well as werewolves fighting against them, but there wasn’t special companies consisting of them. However, the Nazis created at the end of WWII a special unit known as Werhwolf. In late summer/early autumn of 1944, Heinrich Himmler initiated Unternehmen Werwolf (=Operation Werwolf) ordering SS Obergruppenführer Hans-Adolf Prützmann to begin organising an elite troop of volunteer forced to operate secretly behind enemy lines to undertake guerrilla actions and sabotage. Werwolf originally had about five thousand members recruited from the "SS" (=Schutzstaffel) and the Hitler Youth (=Hitler-Jugend). These recruits were specially trained in guerrilla tactics. Operation Werwolf went so far as to establish front companies to ensure continued fighting in those areas of Germany which were occupied – all of the “front companies” were discovered and shut down within eight months. On March 23, 1945, Joseph Goebbels gave a speech, known as the Werwolf speech, in which he urged every German to fight to the death. The partial dismantling of the organised Werwolf, combined with the effect of the "Werwolf" speech, caused considerable confusion about which subsequent attacks were actually carried out by Werwolf members, as opposed to solo acts by fanatical Nazis or small groups of SS. Some current German neo-Nazi groups refer to themselves as Werwolf or Wehrwolf, some of which use the Wolfsangel symbol – German for "wolf’s hook" – whose horizontal variant is known as "werewolf". Ways of being a werewolf There are a few varieties of methods for becoming a werewolf, voluntarily as well as against own will. Hereditary The simplest and most common are being a hereditary werewolf (being born with the ability to change – even though the actual transformation doesn't happen until pubescent years), either by both or just one of the parents, called "lupu". For the child to be born a werewolf one of the parents must themselves be a hereditary werewolf. A bitten werewolf can't transfer the required gene into their offspring as a lupus can. If the parents are however consisting of a hereditary werewolf and a bitten one, the chance for the child to be a hereditary werewolf is much higher than if it were a union between a regular human and a lupu. There is a possibility but not a necessity for a human and a lupu to gain a lupu child which it is if both of the parents are born werewolves. A union between a lupu and a bitten is however a high possibility for an offspring with the activated lupus gene. Transmitted The second way to become a werewolf is that anyone can become one if saliva of a shifted werewolf could find a way to their blood stream; might be from bite or scratch. There are however similar with vampires something of a requirement that it is from a werewolf physically transmitting their saliva to their victims, for a transition to be ultimately successful. It doesn't work with merely injecting the saliva of a werewolf for a full transformation into a werewolf to work. Tries have only lead to results of extremely painful half turns or actual deaths. How this comes to turn, there is no knowledge. Bitten werewolves are called "lycans", short for lycanthropes, among the werewolf society. To become a bitten werewolf has only been shown possible if it is by a lupu and that they are shifted, To bite someone is much like in the vampire society in sense of responsibility it requires, to leave a new werewolf without tutoring them after you've bitten them is seen as extremely dishonourable. It is also rare considering when a werewolf actually attacks humans they seldom leaves their victims alive to transform. Being bitten does however have some risk to it since the bite isn't always successful. Some bitten humans die from the bite rather than turn. This death is much like the unsuccessful transitions where the transmitted saliva of a werewolf hasn’t been physically transmitted from a werewolf, as it is very painful and can be compared to a case of a very high fever. The body of the human is fighting the infection that is the result of the bite but ultimately is unsuccessful in it, and the human dies. They however if they survive the bite and the transition, inherit the ability of sense a calling from the wolf who sired them. Cursed A third, and incredible less common then the other two, way is being an ill-fated man and become a victim of witchcraft or fall under a curse of evil spirits. The person then would involuntarily turn into a werewolf. This special kind of transformation into a werewolf is considered wrong among the werewolf society and cursed werewolves are rarely taken in amongst them, and instead usually becomes rogues or lone-wolves. Characteristics Full Moon The full moon has been linked to werewolves. As keeper of the night, the moon has been accorded a baneful role in earthly affairs. Wolves howl at it, robbers are guided by its light, vampires and werewolves are reputed to revel in its glow. Virtually every sort of misfortune has been attributed to the moon’s influence-alcoholism, suicide, murder, arson, birth defects and mental illness – The word lunacy comes from the Latin for moon, luna. Science has been enlisted to aid our understanding of the satellites force. A Duke University professor has asserted that changes in the brain’s electrical activity coincide with lunar phases. Other studies connect the moon to increases in strokes and epileptic seizures. The researches claim that drugs have greater effect, enzymes and hormones are more active, and the body’s metabolism increases during the full moon. Using less formal methods, police often note that especially violent crimes often occur during periods of full moon. The nationwide murder rate, for instance, has been alleged to jump fifty percent during a full moon, while in New York City, the incidence of arson has been said to double. Many scientists reject this so-called moon madness. They say that only the ocean tides owe this action to the moon and that any other events attributed to it can be blamed on coincidence, faulty scientific methods, or error. Still, research into lunar effects continues, a search for the orb’s enigmatic power. But despite the moon having such a great deal with werewolves, born werewolves, unlike bitten werewolves, change shape voluntary. In many myths they are witches who take animal form to travel unnoticed using either a potion made from magic ingredients – the fat of dead children, herbs, human blood – or an animal-skin. A real werewolf changes completely, becoming the animal rather than a hairy human. The full moon business seems to be dramatic licence. However it is an interesting notion since the full moon has been associated with creating madness in humans and to be a time during which man and beast have a magical connection. The full moon brings about a natural wildness to werewolves, sometimes causing the werewolf to act out violently. New werewolves often restrain themselves during this period so as not to harm humans or draw attention to themselves. With practice, this lunar side-effect can be mentally controlled. Female werewolves will experience this wild episode twice more often than male werewolves due to their difference in biology. Hereditary werewolves can gain control over their werewolf abilities and animal side, much faster than bitten werewolves, due to the fact they were born werewolves, and it is part of their nature. Culture Many werewolves, like vampires, belong to a group: in their case, a pack. There are also some packless wolves, and those tend to travel alone at night, keeping to the byways and country roads. Each werewolf pack is lead by an alpha wolf. Any werewolf that kills the pack leader will subsequently gain control of the pack. Aside from battle, a werewolf leader can also simply depart and name a new one to replace him/her. The title can also be gained through heritage, the title being passed on to descendants of the alpha at its death. Nature Werewolves need to keep track on their temper and feelings. A fit of rage could make them turn, or at least bring forth their animal instincts and attack the object of aggression. This doesn't apply to lycans since they can only turn under the full moon, but they can become animal-aggressive if they don't watch out, even in their human forms. When a lycan do change into a werewolf they lose all control over their human mind and develop all the senses and thoughts of a wolf. And when they change back into a human, they have no recollection of the previous events as a werewolf. Though primarily a true wolf while in lupine form, there is however some proof that a lycan retains enough knowledge to assist his killing; recognition of victims, evasion of traps, and human cunning have all been seen on lycan cases. A lupu in lupine form does retain their intelligence, but when they stay changed far too long thinking becomes difficult, and instincts may take over. This is for an example how feral werewolves comes to exist. A lupu staying too long in their lupine form can revert back into virtually a wolf, becoming a savage and feral beast and primarily going after their animal instincts. Werewolves have a strong sense of duty to protect their own. Especially if they are a part of a pack, since there’s a stronger and deeper connection between members then within normal human families. Also, werewolves have a higher body temperature than humans, not especially noticeable, but during shifting many werewolves describes the initial feeling as their skin being on fire. While some werewolves prefer to keep to themselves and keep their "beastly" natures hidden, most werewolves aggregate themselves into packs – if they aren't already a part of one – and residing in areas isolated from general human society. While some packs are known to reside in big cities they still keep mostly to themselves. Werewolves is highly territorial against other werewolves and guard their territories strongly. Sexuality As with vampires, there's a sexual element to werewolves. While vampires tend to be smooth and sexually charged, the typical werewolf is hyper-masculine. He's exceptionally muscular, exceptionally hairy and exceptionally violent. Werewolves are showing up in romantic fiction nearly as much as the vampire. Werewolves are more connected to their inner beast, often getting easier aroused. Having sex with a werewolf though will not infect a human and turn them into one themselves. Appearance In their human form, werewolves appear as normal humans. After shifting, each lupus has a distinct wolf form, which differs mainly in fur and eye color. Lupus look just like an ordinary wolf but larger and more brute-like than a wolf would grow to be, however their eyes will remain their human color. They can also be distinguished from regular wolves by their displays of supernatural strength, speed, and overall size. They do not transform into a hybrid of man and wolf. The transformation from human to wolf is instead complete. The fur color of lupus forms is usually the same color as the person’s hair when he or she are out of the shift. Lycans tend to look more humanized when they are turned but ironically are more ferocious and animalistic, and doesn't remember anything from their human lives when they are turned. They are approximately as large as a powerful-built human. Their body is covered with thick fur, unlike lupus, in the usual colors of black or brown. They have more humanized hands and feet, however covered with fur and equipped with sharp claws instead of nails, and their eyes turn yellow, looking more wolf-like. These werewolves tend to walk leaning forward, like their spinal were bent, but can despite that walk on all four and run as fast as a wolf. Physiology When a werewolf is in his human form, they are completely human. There is nothing with them that can be recognized as a human, even their scent is completely human when in their human form as vampire has expressed. However, other werewolves (as well as regular wolves) will recognize a werewolf, presumably through some special connection, although there has been mentioned that there is something about their eyes, occupation and method of walking that contain tell-tail signs that the person is a werewolf. It seems like the only other way for some other race to recognize a werewolf in their human form though (of what have been stated as of today) is that their mind doesn't work as a human or any other races' mind does. Another sign of a werewolf is if they are part of a pack they have the pack mark tattooed on their right shoulder. But in order for that to be a plausible recognition the werewolf have to go around shirtless – or at least wearing shirts not hiding the shoulders – which probably wouldn't be all too bad either... ]] Werewolves can eat and drink just as regular people. Alcohol and drugs have a lesser effect on them, but do affect them. A werewolf's natural body temperature is above the norm of humans, but not where it's easily noticeable unless you go on regular check-ups at the hospital. A werewolf in human form exhibits the wounds acquired from his lunar activities (read more under "Sympathetic wounding"). Unlike vampires, werewolves are not immortal. However hereditary werewolves age a lot slower than humans do once they reached their prime – usually around their 25th birthday – and then age usually around every half decade due to their regenerative abilities. Before their 25th birthday hereditary werewolves age just as any normal human being. Bitten werewolves age slower than humans but not as noticeably slow as a born one. Sympathetic wounding When a werewolf is injured in its wolf form, the wound sympathetically carries over to the human form and may eventually reveal the identity of the werewolf. However, the werewolf's increased vitality causes him to heal much more quickly than an ordinary person, and to be able to tolerate injuries that would incapacitate the average man or woman. Food Like normal people, werewolves can eat normal food if they choose to. However, many of them favor meat to vegetables and prefer their stakes bloody. When they feed in turned forms, it is absorbed throughout the body and they need to consume organs or body parts, but they do not have to feed in order to prolong their existence like vampires. There are no known side effects in the absence of devouring victims in werewolf form. It seems that most werewolves do not get to feed because of the fact that most tend to lock themselves up during the full moon, or that before or after they make a kill, they're scared off before they get the chance to truly feed. Werewolves have not been seen to attack each other in human or lupine form, but have been known to hunt both human and vampire prey while transformed under the full moon. Hunt Werewolves are admirable predators as they in their turned forms are more connected with their internal beasts, their inner wolf. Other characteristics Werewolves are humanoid carnivores, the ultimate combination of wolves and humans. They feed, on prey nearby, which, due to the increase of urban areas, are mostly humans, if the werewolf becomes uncontrolled. Lycans seems to get short-term memory loss after their nights of turning, often leaving them in confusion of wounds which might have been caused during the night. Despite being the person having no control, certain fragments of their personality and fears can still be in the wolf’s mind, especially strong ones. Werewolf Transformation Born werewolves, lupus, can change from human to wolf at will. The legends of werewolves only being able to transform under the full moon have come from humans discovering bitten werewolves during their turnings, and then the legends have progressed from there with literature and movies. Lupus has since they were born been instructed how to stay hidden from humans, and are more controlled in their transformations since they retain their memories when they are in their wolf form. They possess, in fact, both a wolf's intellect and its human intelligence when they are in their wolf form. Which means that Lupus is not only dangerous and animalistic, but a clever and intelligent killer as well. A bitten werewolf, lycans, will only transform into a wolf under a full moon. The first transformation is quite slow and the person is subjected to at least five hours of intense pain before transforming. After the first transformation it will get faster but still hurt. During the transformation, the person is twisted in an unnatural manner as bones reshape and shift to form to a more wolf-like skeleton, causing the person immense pain. Later, the person grows excessive body hair and becomes feral and huge eyes that glow yellow and fangs, then in minutes the person will turn into a werewolf. A werewolf returns to their human form in after a few hours. After the first transformation the werewolf will experience muscle aches. Older lycans can control themselves to some extent on the night of the full moon. Transition Born werewolves, or lupus, turn first when they hit puberty. Depending on if the parents have told or not it becomes more or less of a surprise for the "pup". But if they are born werewolves they have learned to master their ability and can therefore do it when it suits them. However, the instinct is stronger on the full moon and many transform then. If the person is a lycan however, it can become harder to learn to master the transformation, since it doesn't lie in their genes as it does with lupus. It essentially takes many years before they fully learn, and therefore they usually turn only when there is a full moon (since most die before they learn anything else) and it is them who have created the myth that werewolves can only turn when there is a full moon. Sociology Family life Werewolves lives mostly like ordinary humans especially the ones who have been bitten. Lupus however are usually born into, and thereof belong to, a pack. Bitten werewolves are welcomed into packs, especially if their Sire is part of the pack but pack members are usually foremost consisting of lupus. Pack is synonymous with 'family' for werewolves, often even stronger considering the connection each and every one of the pack members have to each other. Werewolves are naturally loyal creatures. Treachery is one of the most despicable crimes to their kind. Hence it has the most severe punishment: exile and sometimes death. Like wild wolf packs, werewolves have a pack hierarchy to help maintain order and entitles stations for the members within the pack. Unlike wild wolf packs, a werewolf pack is just as equally bound by the human need for social order, and is not usually confined to family units. Werewolf packs tend to be larger, with more shifting and slightly less tension in-between ranks, although it varies based on the pack and the individual. Most werewolf packs do not restrict breeding to the Alpha pair, since it would be counterproductive and just restrict the pack's expansion. The highest in the hierarchy is the ''Alpha'' werewolf, and their designated mate. Together they are called an alpha pair. The remaining werewolves in the pack can be a variety of ranks within the hierarchy. Packs range in numbers. Some have hundreds of werewolves while another pack only has a handful. It depends upon the werewolf population in the area and how many other packs are vying for territory in that area. Pack territories are huge, taking up entire cities and, in some cases, provinces or states. When one pack encroaches on another's territory it can mean serious trouble. Two dominant Alphas in the same area is the equivalent of a cigarette lighter in a windowless cement compound filled with gasoline. Sometimes they fight to the death and the Alpha who wins takes over. The wolves from the leaderless pack either marge with the newly dominant pack or they roam to find another. In a few rare cases, the Alphas manage to divide the territory and form a treaty, the treaty between Roderick and Gaciot packs being one of these very rare cases. Inner-pack rivalries for dominance are not unheard of either, and a subordinate werewolf may challenge a leader for their position. Any member of the pack can challenge the Alpha for the role of the pack leader, but most of the times the role of the pack leader is hereditary, and the oldest child of the former Alpha inherits the role when the Alpha can't lead the pack anymore for any reason. Pack hierarchy Inner council Most werewolf packs have an "inner council" of four higher ranks, most of which are limited to one or two members. These ranks may fill different roles depending on the setup and lifestyle of the pack as well as the individuals who have been chosen to fill them. The hierarchies of the inner council in werewolf packs - in numerical order - usually are: 1. Alpha 2. Beta 3. Gamma 4. Delta Pack ranks These ranks are unrestricted, but often take time and effort to attain. Merely being accepted into the pack is an honor in itself. The hierarchies of the lower ranks in werewolf packs - in numerical order - usually are: 1. Epsilon 2. Zeta 3. Iota 4. Kappa 5. Omega Love life Wild wolves are naturally monogamous creatures who mate for life. Werewolves are only half wolf, and so while some become very selective, exclusive lovers, others are more polygamous. This often depends on their human lifestyle. Bonded A bonded werewolf mates for life. Once they find someone, they are with them forever or until their lover dies. Some werewolves recover slowly from such a death and move on, but others remain permanently attached for the rest of their lives and never search out someone else. Unbonded Unbounded werewolves come in two varieties. Most unbonded wolves fall in the 'normal' range of human relationship behavior, while the Unbonded ones – distinguished by the capital letter – have very open policies concerning sex and relationships. They generally do not mess in the love lives of Bonded werewolves, though some are callous enough to do so. Soulbonded Werewolves may also soulbond, which is a little different from the other two categories. Werewolves may feel the need to soulbond to another as an expression of their loyalty and devotion. Consider it a spiritual marriage of souls. Two wolves who deliberately exchange blood become soulbonded. They also typically exchange small trinkets, to act as a conduit to ground the soulbond connection. These trinkets are often kept on the werewolf's person at all times, and removal of the object can result in a soulbond 'tearing'. Soulbonded werewolves can hear each other's thoughts, feel each other's pain and, ultimately, they will die whenever the other does. Simultaneously. Soulbonds are incredibly rare. Werewolves estimate only about three to five happen within a decade. Rites of passage All werewolves which are part of a pack have the pack mark tattooed on their right shoulder. It is a rite of passage for when a young lupu manage to control their shifting fully. Indicating they now a full-fledged werewolf with responsibilities to the pack. Crime and Punishment Code of Loyalty Werewolves are sworn to loyalty and may bond with other werewolves they meet. They work with each other as sort of an extended family. The bond of loyalty between werewolves is strangely strong, while changed under full moons, the only things they do not attack are other werewolves, lupu or lycan alike. Werewolf Laws To teach the Laws Punishments Pack Laws Abilities All werewolves are supernatural strong, fast and resistant. Even in their human form, all werewolves do possess superhuman physical prowess. They are not as strong as a vampire whilst in human form, but when they are turned (especially during the full moon) they are more powerful than vampires. Werewolves are also extremely faster than any human, not possibly as a vampire but close enough. They aren't quite as fast in their human form as in their lupine form, but can outrun most humans. Werewolves can also take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves without much tire. The bite, if successful, also cures previous medical conditions like asthma and epilepsy. It is unknown if the bites from lycans or cursed werewolves are deadly or harmless to humans, or if its possible for them to transfer the infection or curse to someone else or not. A werewolf's physical abilities are increased to an extremely high level in their lupine form as well as their human form. This allows them to do such things as; sense when a person is lying by listening to their heart rate, excel at sports due to their heightened agility, track a person via their scent, maintain a high endurance level, and heal from wounds very quickly. In their human form they have the ability to highten their senses at will, like the ability to see in the dark and sense smells otherwise impossible for a human to detect. Their hightened senses lies dormant until the werewolf call it forward, even managing to gain physical attributes at will. Elevated senses Werewolves have stronger senses then regular humans. They have the extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. Their senses is even far stronger than the senses of a vampire. Werewolves have at all times a super-humanly keen seen of smell. Especially while in lupine shape or a short time after returning from it, it is described as Synaesthesia of "seeing" smells as colors. Their sense of smell isn't nearly as strong in their human form but it still far surpasses humans and even vampires on special notes, like the ability to track through smell. Healing factor Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal more quickly, from most injuries. Werewolves have also been said to heal exactly as fast as vampires during the full moon, the moon giving them more strength and power. Even in human form. Full Moon Werewolves' powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a full moon. No other creature can measure with a lupu, and almost even lycans, during the full moon. Anger When a werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over a vampire. Communication Lupus can communicate with each other, even though a werewolf is in its lupine form it can communicate with a werewolf still in its human form. Their way of listening and understand will not change from their body just being in different shifts, but it's just their throats that changes in the transformation. They talk, but instead of words it's more animalistic sounds coming out, so they understand each other in all guises. Born werewolves can understand each other no matter what shape they are in the world, but for bitten it only works if they are shifted. Their brain then translates automatically, otherwise they have to learn the language if they are to understand it also in their human form. Other abilities Werewolves is able to sense feelings much like animals can sense it, and some werewolves can also sense if a person is lying or not. Sire abilities A Sire has a certain amount of control over the werewolves that they bitten, and therefore created. * Control: Alphas have limited telepathy and mental control over the werewolves that they create. * Sire Voice: The voice of the Sire has the ability to force the transformation of its created werewolves against their will. * Strength: Sires are mostly stronger than their progeny because of the age and experience, as well as Sires consisting of hereditary werewolves. Weaknesses Werewolves isn't invincible and have weaknesses that can be used to kill them. Breaking a werewolf's neck or decapitation of the head results, as an example, in instant death. Moreover, if the werewolves' heart is ripped out, it will also cause instant death. In overall, too great wounds to a werewolf can't be healed, and if the wound is too big to heal before the implications of the wound gets too great, by blood loss or internal damage, the wound will kill the werewolf. As an example; if the werewolf's throat is slit or intestines splattered on the ground. Herbs and plants There are various plants that repel werewolves. Wolfsbane is one of them. Also commonly known as Monkshood or Aconite, and is more properly called Aconitum Napellus, it's a perennial flower that prefers cool, moist soil. All parts of Aconitum are poisonous to humans, especially the roots, and werewolves are highly allergic to wolfsbane. When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Furthermore, if a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it can result in burning them. Wolfsbane therefore repels werewolves, at least the ones that knows about how the plants affect them. Rye and mistletoe is in many countries considered effective safeguards against werewolf attacks. Mountain ash is also considered effective, with one Belgian superstition stating that no house was safe unless under the shade of a mountain ash. In some legends, werewolves have an aversion to wolfsbane and said to be unable to cross into territories that have been surrounded by mountain ash, especially in its powdered state due to its potency. Magic Witches are able to curse and inflict incredible pains onto werewolves as well as any other spells and curses they can come up with. No werewolf is immune against a witch’s magic. False weaknesses Werewolves have like vampire during the years spread a wide range of false weaknesses, and encourage them until today. Their weakness and allergy against silver is one of them. They are not weakened by or allergic to silver, but can still be killed by a silver bullet or knife, but in that case by the weapon and not the metal it's made of. Silver will have much the same effect on a werewolf as it would on a wolf. Or human. It can hurt, maim or kill if it’s used correctly, but really... it's just a metal. Throwing holy water on a werewolf does nothing other than make them wet – and possibly quite dumbfounded and mad. You also cannot exorcise werewolves as some possible myths wants it to be believed. Exorcism is for the spirits and dead, so the very reason for the practice effectively counts out the living, breathing werewolf. Killing werewolves In folklore the most common way to kill a werewolf is by a silver bullet, or anything made of silver. In real silver isn't necessary for killing a werewolf, any conventional weapons like guns, swords, fire, beheading, and impaling works just as fine. They can be killed just like any other human, and they are not the invincible and nearly indestructible, with decapitation of its head and removal of its heart as the only sure way to kill them, as they are often portrayed as. Unlike vampires, they are not generally thought to be harmed by religious artifacts such as crucifixes and holy water. Ablation of heart or the brain A werewolf will be killed by any wound that destroys the heart or the brain, decapitation of its head and removal of its heart, or any form of death that causes brain or heart damage – such as hanging or other oxygen-deprivation methods. Cures for werewolves Various cures have been prescribed for removing the werewolf curse. In antiquity, the Ancient Greek and Romans believed in the power of exhaustion in curing people of lycanthropy. The victim would be subjected to long periods of physical activity in the hope of being purged of the malady. This practice stemmed from the fact that many alleged werewolves would be left feeling weak and debilitated after committing depredations. In medieval Europe, traditionally, there are three methods one can use to cure a victim of werewolfism; medicinally – usually via the use of wolfsbane – surgically or by exorcism. In the German lowland of Schleswig-Holstein, a werewolf could be cured if one were to simply address it three times by its Christian name, while one Danish belief holds that simply scolding a werewolf will cure it. The more modern version is to kill the alpha werewolf who bit the victim cures the werewolf. In real this is all fake but there are some legends within the werewolf community that states that a bitten werewolf does, however, have some hope – as long as they themselves do not taste of human blood, the curse is reversible. If a bitten werewolf would kill the alpha werewolf who bit him or her, they would be cured of their lycantrophy. It is however not for certain and haven't been proven because no bitten werewolf have ever managed to kill their Sire. If this is because of the bond between the two or the power the alpha has over the lycan is unknown. Notable werewolves * Cale Santiago, Iota of the Roderick Pack * Damon Archibald, Kappa of the Gaciot Pack * Feral Santiago, Beta of the Roderick Pack Hunters As long as there have been werewolves have there been those who devoted their lives to hunt and destroy them. The Hunter's Code Most werewolf hunters live by a Hunter's Code. While simple in wording, the code covers many situations. Aside from their moral code, the Hunters also usually have an "honor code" that if one gets bit by a werewolf they would take their own life. The known portions of The Code so far: * They only hunt werewolves who do harm to humans as long as there is proof. * They don’t kill younger werewolves, particularly children that has not yet reached puberty and therefore shifted for the first time. * They don’t kill humans. However, not all hunters follow the code. Trivia * Werewolf legends exist in most of the world's cultures. Some of the tales date back to the beginning of written history. One of the earliest examples is the story of King Lycaon of Greece. * Werewolves are the most dangerous enemies of vampires and many packs teach their pups from an early age that vampires are soulless monsters that suck innocent people dry. * When werewolf women are pregnant they must stay in their human form during the whole pregnancy, as a shift would interfere with the baby's development. Even bitten or cursed female werewolves have their shifting need or curse released itself so the werewolf bloodlines can continue to procreate, or else the shape-shifting would kill the baby in the womb. * Historically, werewolf legends have been used to explain the acts of serial killers. Rabies, schizophrenia, porphyria, and hypertrichosis (a medical condition that causes excessive hair growth) have also been mistaken for lycanthropy. * Clinical Lycanthropy is a real psychological condition in which a person believes their body changes into a wolf or other creature. * Peter Stubb was known as the Werewolf of Bedburg. In 1573, he was accused of killing several people, including his own son, before he was sentenced to death. Stubb claimed that his powers were granted by the devil, who presented him with a magical belt which transformed Stubb into a monstrous wolf. Other "werewolf" killers of the time included Pernette Gandillon and Jean Grenier. * In 1764, the Beast of Gevaudan terrorized a small town in southern France. The Beast killed between 60 and 100 people, but its true identity was never proven. Some believed that the Beast was a ravaging werewolf. * The first movie to feature lycanthropy was "The Werewolf", a twenty minute silent film from 1913. The top grossing domestic werewolf film is 1994's "Wolf", starring Jack Nicholson and Michelle Pfeiffer. * The bands Metallica, Genesis, and Jefferson Airplane have recorded songs about werewolves. Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolf Category:Species Category:Definition